


Accidentally on Purpose

by allcham



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park being 2park, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I live for Howons, Let Jaehwan Woojin and Jinyoung live ugh, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Nielhwi, The title is not creative i know sorry, This is so bad actually please forgive me, jealous Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: Kim Jaehwan can't live without his guitar, Bae Jinyoung is a hopeless romantic and Park Woojin can't even tell his left from his right. What a mess!





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please forgive me for making their lives miserable ;w; this is unbetaed and english is not my first language so this will be so messy you tell me haha.
> 
> I love you and thank you for reading!!

Woojin wanted to laugh at how miserable his life at the moment. Not only his life though, he remind himself as he could see how Bae Jinyoung and Kim Jaehwan, his roommates both let out a shaky breath and groaned in unison from the corner of his eyes. 

Call them triplets or something you wanted to describe three people attached to the hips. That's how close they are, from the moment they knew each other and decided to live together, crammed their way into a small apartment near their university. Its funny how fate played with the three of them when they have been nothing but good boys all the time, or that’s what they would like to believe. 

Woojin rolled his eyes as Jaehwan practically crying his lungs out while strumming to whatever sad songs or dewy, he pointed out, on his beloved guitar. "Hyung, its the third songs already. Stop it or I’m gonna kick your ass from here."

Jaehwan looked offended for a second before he started to wail "let me die in this sorrows" Woojin just groaned at that. It’s no use to talk with the elder when he himself is feeling much like the same. 

"Can we just like crying together or something because I feel a bit lonely here." Jinyoungs voice was muffled since he had not looked up from his pillows, Woojin worried the boy might stop breathing at some point.

"I don't need constant reminder of how miserable our love lives are. Thank you very much." Woojin tried not to roll his eyes again for the nth time but he was too tired with all the dramas his roommates were pulling out. 

"Hyungggg" Jinyoung whined and pouted. To begin with, Jinyoung never pout nor whine for his life. Seems like this third broke up really did something to him.

Jaehwan stopped singing and looking at Jinyoung like he suddenly grow two heads. He cleared his throat before his attention switched to Woojin who was trying to drink his cola in peace. "Woojin, seems like Daehwi's habit started to rub on Jinyoung" Woojin snorted at that and he can feel the soda coming out to his nose "Fuck" He groaned and sending death glare to Jaehwan who offered him a peace sign.

At the mention of his ex-name Jinyoung started to make weird noises and eventually hugged Woojin who was still trying to clear the soda from his nose "Jinyoung get off" his voice laced with born concern and irritation. He felt pity to the younger but he also feel exactly the same, the three of them, as he mentioned before.

"Hyung. Sometimes I still can hear his nagging voice" Jinyoung sobs into Woojin's chest. Suddenly Jaehwan back hugged the younger out of the three and they look like a family of bears doing a reunion after hibernation or something.

Woojin cursed under his breath but decided to play along and stretched his arms so they were hugging each other closely. "Just for today" he muttered. 

To say that the three were having the lowest time in their lives is an understatement. Started from Jaehwan, the music major who was currently trying and failed miserably to talk to his crush back in high school. He felt like shit knowing the other guy wont even glance at him. He felt sorry for the younger boys since they had to hear him singing to an entire album of sad songs or dewy (Woojin would like to call it) almost every day. Jaehwan did not have it worst but Woojin did apparently.

He has been developing this crush on Park Jihoon, from broadcasting major. They are close but not close enough that it irked Woojin since he didnt have any courage to confess his feelings to the other boy because he always think Jihoon deserves better than him ("He is" Jaehwan always nodded at that followed by a "Shut up, ponyo" from Woojin), A dance major who cant even tell his left from his right.

The last but not least, the youngest and the hopeless romantic Bae Jinyoung. He was the only one who had a boyfriend out of the three yet they were always breaking up at some point. The reason mainly because Bae Jinyoung can't express himself really well so his boyfriend often misread his silence as an annoyance. Bae Jinyoung liked his boyfriend too much that he was always afraid he would say something silly but its more like the opposite.

"I told you to find someone better than my cousin." Woojin once told him and he tried his best not to choke Woojin into oblivion since the elder knew really well that he can't live without Daehwi or Woojin's cousin. 

Jinyoung stopped crying and both Woojin and Jaehwan disentangle themselves from the awkward group hug. "I really think we need to do something" Jinyoung looked up to his two roommates, his eyes shone with leftover tears.

Woojin wipped the dried tears from the youngest cheeks and sighed dramatically. He directed his focus on Jaewhan who looked like he was thinking hard. "I can hear you thinking, hyung."

The elder ignored him but suddenly let out an unmanly shrieked ever "ah. Lets just watch movie together! I heard there is this good movie playing at the cinema." He put his hands on both Jinyoung and Woojin's shoulders.

Woojin shrugged, he liked the idea but he also worried since his object of affection or Park Jihoon is working at the cinema. Jaehwan smiled softly at the stiffened boy in front of him. "This can also be your chance to get him dude" 

"Can I ask Daehwi to join us?" Jinyoung blurted out.

"Aren't you guys in the middle of breaking up or whatever it is" Jaehwan looked like he just touch this strange thing on the sink or in short, look like he was about to faint in disgust.

Before Jinyoung started to cry again for the god knows how many times today, Woojin pinched Jaehwans shoulder and kicked (literally) his roommates outside and snatched his wallet from the coffee table and went out to drag both his dumb friends to the cinema. He took a deep breath "I can do this."

*****

As soon as his right foot (or left, Woojin couldn’t tell) stepped on the Cinema, his heart started beating faster than ever. The prospect of meeting his crush is making him worried and excited at the same time. He prayed to god for any lucks to be sent to him like right fucking now since his eyes finally spotted the familiar figure who was smiling and giving his customer a box of popcorn. 

"Isn't it him?" Jaehwan whispered to his ear and Woojin can only nodded his head. He hurriedly bought the tickets for the three of them and proceed his way to the snack corner.

All is going well, too well even, until Bae Jinyoung accidentally stepped on his left (or right foot) making him erupted such high pitched scream that gathering people's attentions including Park Jihoon.

"Fucking great" he muttered while ruffling his already messy hair. He was still trying to play it cool and walked slowly to the snack corner. By now, Park Jihoon is smiling at him. "Just a few more steps" his mind even encouraging him.

Seems like the luck not on his side for someone suddenly knocked the breath out of him by a forced hug "Hyung!!!!" he knew the owner of this annoying voice. It was his cousin, Lee Daehwi. He wanted to kill both Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daewhi for ruining his chance to get closer to Park Jihoon. 

He sends a quick glare to Lee Daehwi before focusing his attention once again on Park Jihoon. He missed out how Lee Daehwi was not alone but with someone beside him and they were standing terribly close. But Bae Jinyoung certainly didn't miss that and made his way towards Daehwi and the stranger.

"Lee Daehwi" Jinyoung said in small voice. He couldn't believe his eyes, is this happening for real? Daehwi looked anywhere but Jinyoung and it took everything for the boy not to squished those cute cheeks and tell Daehwi to look at him, only him, Bae Jinyoung. He was about to say something when the boy beside Daehwi coughed to gain their attentions. 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the boy who was, sadly so handsome that if he wasn’t so far up Daehwi’s ass he swore he would ask the boy to a healthy date or something. The boy inched closer to Daehwi and took his hand, their fingers interlaced.

Jinyoung can hear his heart broken into pieces. Daehwi finally looked at him straight in the eyes, he opened his mouth to say something before a loud voice startled him, and basically everyone around him. 

"Ponyooo" Jaehwan's screamed when he failed for the nth time to make his crush noticed him. He couldn't believe that he met Jung Sewoon in the cinema out of all when he knew the latter wasn't really a fan of movie.

"He loves reading" Jaehwan remembered shyly told his roommates about Sewoon and both of them only ignored him which was as expected from them. Sewoon just entered the cinema when he met Jaehwan and rushed pass him. The loud boy can't even utter a word and his crush already gone in a blink of an eye. Jaehwan didn't know whether he was just too slow or Sewoon is a ninja in disguise. 

After the dramatic act, he quickly searched for his beloved roommates only to find out that both of them were in the middle of crisis. Jinyoung looked like he was about to kill someone (the boy can't even hurt a fly) and Woojin stood dumbly in front of the ever so shining Park Jihoon who looked like he hated Park Woojin with all his guts. 

He slowly approached Jinyoung and tried to know what was happening at the moment. Daehwi opened his mouth again and Jinyoung knew whatever he was about to say werent nice and would only broke his fragile heart.

"Hi Jinyoung, fancy seeing you here. This is my cousin, Kang Daniel. Daniel hyung, this is Bae Jinyoung, my friend." As soon as the word "friend" was out from Daehwi’s mouth, Jinyoung felt his chest tightens with something unpleasant. They were only friend now, not even a best friend or close friend, just a friend. 

Jinyoung snapped into reality when Jaehwan nudged him after what seemingly like forever. He noticed that both Daehwi and Kang Daniel were looking at him expectantly. "H-hello. I'm Bae Jinyoung, nice to meet you." He stuttered and his voice hoarse. Kang Daniel only nodded in acknowledgment meanwhile Daehwi was sending him a quick smile before the both of them turned his attention to their cousins, Park Woojin. 

"Park Jihoon, let me expl-"

"Stop disturbing me." Jihoon glared at him which made Woojin took a step back. 

"What did I do wrong seriously?"

That being ignored by Jihoon since the boy was so busy handling the customer demands of popcorn and other snacks. Woojin head hung low and he was about to leave Jihoon alone before he did something dumb and embarrassing when someone tapped his shoulder. 

"Woojin." The handsome guy who was with Daehwi smiling at him. Woojin gulped since he didn't know his other cousin already back from his study in Canada. 

"Daniel..hyung?" Daniel smile turned into a wide grin "Go get him, tiger." He then winked to Woojin. Jihoon watched bemusedly as Woojin walked backwards and sashayed his way to him. He raised his prominent eyebrow, challenging the suddenly confident boy. 

"Park Jihoon" Woojin's expression morphed into something unreadable. It's a mix between nervous, guilt, and love? His hands were fidgeting and Jihoon really want to reach those hands.

The crowd gasped when Woojin kneeled in front of the cashier table since Jihoon is on the other side of the table. "I..I am sorry for ignoring you the past week and you have to know that..that guy over there-" Woojin pointed his chubby finger towards Daehwi who watched them in amusement "is my cousin and I didnt know why he hug me. Okay, the point is, I have liked you since the first time you showed me the way to our university's auditorium since I'm dumb and bad at direction."

He inhaled deeply "Would..would you accept this boy, who can't even tell his left from his right, to be your boyfriend? I can't promise a romantic date or something fancy but I can assure you that you will always have my heart 24/7" by the end of his speech, everyone was looking at Jihoon expectantly, meanwhile Woojin can't even look up from his kneeling position, he was too nervous. 

Woojin was so ready for a rejection when a soft hand touched his arms, he looks up to Jihoon kneeling beside him. He was confused and all of sudden his crush embraced him. The crowd was cheering for them.

Woojin gently broke the embrace and pulled out a little to see Jihoon's face. The other boy chocolate orbs softly gazed at him before he said something that made Woojin wanted to catapulting to the sky "I like you too Woojin, and I will accept you for who you are." 

Jaehwan teared up a bit at the sight in front of him. He was all alone since Jinyoung decided to follow Daehwi and Kang Daniel to wherever they are right now, probably congratulating Woojin. He felt so proud with his dumb roommate and wished the best for them. The announcement told him that his movie will start soon so he entered the theater alone, leaving his roommates behind. 

However, He stopped in halt as soon as he found his seat since the next seat was occupied by none other than Jung Sewoon. He tried to give the boy a space and move a few seat since he owned three tickets.

Suddenly, a hand touched his and he turned around to see Sewoon looking at him, his eyes soft and so did his voice when he said something that blow Jaehwan away "sit here, beside me." The night couldn't get any better as Jaehwan seated himself beside Jung Sewoon and grinned to himself. 

*****

The newly couple tried their best not to show their disappointments as they withdrew from each others warm embrace. They have been kissing for god knows how long before the house reverberated with Jaehwan's loud laughter.

The guy finally got Jung Sewoon's number after chasing his crush for almost four years. Every night he will call the poor boy and every night his roommates will hear the same psychotic laugh. 

Woojin tried to ignore the loud laugh, his attention only for Park Jihoon. He can see Jihoon smiling up at him in an inviting way, the boy looked so beautiful as always with his red swollen lips and flushed cheeks after kissing non stop. Both boys about to continue their kisses when, of course, one of Woojin's roommate opened the door abruptly. 

"Oh sorry hyung" Jinyoung looked away, his hands tightly holding Daehwi's hand. Both of them somehow able to solve their misunderstood and continue their sickeningly sweet relationship.

Jinyoung quickly closed the door before Woojin can throw a pillow at him. He can hear Daehwi’s giggles and Jinyoung chanted a good amount of "Sorry's" like mantra.

 

 


End file.
